


Life of an idiot

by BonnieLass23



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Other characters leave comments, You really need to imagine Mickey and Donna imitating David Attenborough, but not tagging unless they make an actual appearance, the doctor is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnieLass23/pseuds/BonnieLass23
Summary: In a world where the Tenth Doctor travels with all his companions, Mickey and Donna try out their best David Attenborough impressions while creating their own Life on Earth style documentary web series based on life with an idiot Time Lord.
Relationships: Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Life of an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how many chapters or how frequently I'm going to update this, but I had a mighty need to explore Mickey and Donna's foray into documenting the Doctor being an idiot.

**SIDRAT_Productions: Episode 1 - The Idiot Forages For Food**

* * *

The camera phone shakes a bit as Mickey and Donna creep towards the kitchen. After a moment it steadies out and Mickey zooms in on the Doctor, hair a mess and wearing a stained t-shirt and trousers. He scrunches up his face and scratches at his stubble.

Mickey quietly clears his throat before beginning in a soft voice. “The idiot has ventured out of his den in search of food.”

The Doctor lets out a yawn, moving about the kitchen.

Donna spoke barely above a whisper. “The idiot needs to eat. If he gets any thinner the skinny strip of nothing will blow away like a piece of paper.”

Mickey continued. “Watch as the idiot forages for snacks.”

The Doctor grabbed a jar of jam. He made a face as he read the label, placing it back on the shelf. Reaching further in he grabbed four different jars, inspecting each one.

Donna’s soft voice one again piped up. “The idiot is truly perplexed at the assortment of options he is faced with.”

Mickey continued. “Will the idiot be able to muster his limited brain power to make such a difficult decision?”

The Doctor looked around, stopping to listen for anyone coming down the hallway. After a moment he carefully reached back into the cupboard snagging a tin of biscuits.

Donna once again continued. “In a bold move the idiot has chosen to go after someone else’s stash of biscuits.”

The Doctor carefully opened the tin, wincing at the small popping sound it made. After another brief pause, he quietly took three biscuits out, one of which he popped into his mouth in its entirety. 

Mickey spoke again, voice strained from suppressed laughter. “In an astounding display of complete lack of self preservation the idiot has stolen the prized biscuits from a smarter, and more intimidating individual.”

The Doctor quickly closed the tin and placed it back in the cupboard. A loaf of bread was brought out instead. He made his way towards the toaster. A couple slices of bread were popped in and the control lever popped down. After a couple seconds it popped back up again. Narrowing his eyes the Doctor reached out and forcefully pushed it down. Only for it to pop right back up.

“The idiot engages in a battle of wits with his greatest foe.” Mickey narrated as the Doctor once again slams the lever down. “The household appliance

“Ha!” The Doctor pumped his fist in the air as the lever finally stayed down.

Donna choked down a snort. “The idiot celebrates his temporary victory.” 

While the toaster worked the Doctor went to gather a plate, knife and butter. The items thrown next to the toaster. He wrinkled his nose, eyes narrowing once again at the toaster. He let out a sigh as he looked inside, seeing the state of his toast. He grunted as he tried to pop the lever back up.

“The toaster refuses to relinquish the toast to the idiot.” Mickey quickly added

“Oh come on!” Finally the lever pops up sending the toast flying. The Doctor lets out a yelp from the toaster burning him. His thumb immediately brought to his mouth in an attempt to soothe the burn. “Bloody hell!” He managed to murmur around his thumb. The Doctor let out a sad, frustrated noise when he noticed his toast lying on the floor. “Bollocks.”

Donna tried to stifle a giggle. “The idiot’s victory has come at the cost of his breakfast.”

The Doctor bent down to retrieve the piece of toast. After a moment inspecting it he shrugged before taking a large bite. Mickey let out a snort, causing the Doctor to whip his head around to the doorway. Noticing two of his companions he grumbled out a quick greeting. “Morning.”

“The idiot has finally managed the self awareness to notice he is being observed.” Mickey spoke in awe

“What?” The Doctor’s brow wrinkled in confusion.

Donna quickly explained. “The new development has confused the idiot.”

“What’re you doing?” The Doctor’s gaze slid down to where Mickey held his phone out in front of him. “What is that?”

Mickey continued. “The idiot attempts to make sense of the situation.”

“Are you-” The Doctor turned to fully face his companions, finger pointing at the phone. “Are you filming this?”

Donna spoke in amazement. “The idiot amazingly manages to have some form of situational awareness.”

“Stop it!” The Doctor started towards his companions.

“Truly remarkable!” Mickey crowed.

The video cuts out to the sound of giggles.

* * *

**Comments All**

**HereComeTheDrums** : WHAT A LOSER!!!

**Jaqueline_Tyler** : AND HE COMPLAINS ABOUT MY COOKING!!!!!11!!1

**Mistress_Of_Evil** : I wish I could say I was astounded by the stupidity here…. But I’m not >:-)   
**HereComeTheDrums** : HE’S SUCH A MORON!!

**CaptainBeefCake** : ARE THOSE ROSE”S BISCUITS??????????   
**SIDRAT_Productions** : Yes they are ;-)   
**CaptainBeefCake** : He is so dead when she finds out   
**SIDRAT_Productions** : Yes he is ;-)

**OSnapItsMe** : HEHEHEHEHEHE What a dumbass XD XD XD XD

**SJSmith** : I can’t believe he still does that...”

**WilfMott** : GOOD TO SEE YOU ARE HAVING FUN DONNA I LOVE YOU   
**SIDRAT_Productions** : Love you too Gramps <3 <3 <3


End file.
